The Black Wings
by sBerry181
Summary: Hey guys, I asked permission from queen-yuuko (Tumblr) to write one of her ideas. This one is going to be a Maleval band AU, in which Maleficent is a famous actress and part time model and Diaval is the leader of his own band 'The Black Wings'. The band hired Mal to star in their new music video. However, Mal and Diaval hate each other instantly...
1. Prologue

Black Angels Kiss

Hey guys, I asked permission from _**queen-yuuko**_ (Tumblr) to write one of her ideas. This one is going to be a Maleval band AU, in which Maleficent is a famous actress and part time model and Diaval is the leader of his own band 'The Black Wings'. The band hired Mal to star in their new music video. However, Mal and Diaval hate each other instantly because she thinks he's unprofessional and he thinks she's a stuck up bitch and vain to hell.

Diaval Ravener wasn't perfect. He liked to smoke pot more than he should, tried various colourful pills once in a while, was always up to a wild adventure at a party with one of his groupies and had no obligations to anyone. Nevertheless he loved his highlife. His band 'The Black Wings' was founded two years ago and ever since they were very successful. The people just loved the music and the cute lead singer. The band also consisted also of Balthazar, who played electric guitar, Twitter, who always gave the beat on the drums, and last but certainly not least, Diavals own beautiful self.

After two years full of world touring, small gigs at bars, open air concerts and stagediving it was time for another music video. To be honest, Diaval loved video shoots, because he couldn't get enough of his beautiful self. However vain he may seem, Diaval was beloved by everyone. Critics, fans (especially the ladies), interviewers and of course his band colleagues. His vain nature was just a trademark of him, however ironic because he had many scars. Nobody knew about the nature of them though. He had strongly forbidden to be asked about them. That was exactly the reason why the tabloids were so interested in him. He was a riddle…underneath his excessive lifestyle was a story they wished to unfold, but Diaval wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He was not only very private about his scars, but also a big jokester (for which he was loved), very trustworthy toward friends and honest. There was this one time, when a girl wanted to nail him when he honestly said: 'Sorry darling. Usually it's not a problem for me to hook up with a fan, but honestly I could be old enough to be your dad. Come on, go home, I pay for the taxi.'

Even though he rejected the girl she was thrilled he cared for her safety and therefore kissed him on the cheek.

The video shoot for their new single 'Black Angels kiss' was scheduled for the next week. They could win one of the most famous and prettiest actress/model in Hollywood. She would fly to Britain only for their video to play the 'Black Angel'. Diaval was excited to meet her and wondered about the video concept his manager invented. Lost in his thoughts, the band leader didn't notice his fellows creeping up on him. They were currently staying at a five star hotel in the heart of London, Diaval sitting at the edge of their pool, when he was shoved into the ice cold water.

'Woah, man what is wrong with you guys?! You can't drown my beautiful self!' , he exclaimed.

Balthazar and Twitter only laughed at his antics.

'Hey Dia you were daydreaming again, we had to get you out of it.' , Balthazar smirked.

'Yeah and we've got some news regarding our video shoot.' , Twitter continued excited.

'Really? Well then, what is it, you finally got the concept from Knotgrass?' , Diaval asked.

'Yeah we did… and we think you're gonna like it a lot.' , his friends stated smirking.

'Okay…now you got me. Shoot!'

'Well, as you may remember, because you wrote that song, it is about a twisted love story between you and your mysterious 'black angel'.' , Twitter started.

'I am aware of that thank you very much, the joints didn't affect my memory …. Yet.' , Diaval interrupted annoyed but with a smirk.

'That's nice to know for future references…. Ahem however you described the act of lovemaking quite detailed aaand the video wants the both of you to make out a lot. When I read it first it actually sounded a lot like a soft porn. So I envy you.' , Twitter finished his explanation with a mischievous look.

'wow, guys that's a lot to take in. But why the hell do you envy me? I mean sure, she's described as a beautiful actress, but the groupies I've bedded were rather nice too. And after all is this video shoot purely professional. So no feelings, no real love making.' , Diaval conceded.

'Diaval Ravener are you sick? Whatever you smoked, please don't do it again. We've never heard you talk like that! Man you are scary as hell all rational.'

Diaval eventually didn't want to talk further about this topic and started splashing his colleagues, who jumped into the pool and started the most epic water fight in history.

Maleficent Moore surely had a tight schedule. Not only was she an ambitious actress, but also an often booked model. Every call she got was either from 'Vogue' , 'Cosmopolitan' , or from her manager Krissi who told her about a new movie she should be in. Ten years ago Mal wanted nothing more than a family of her own with two wonderful children and a loving husband. How cliché all of that sounded now. After the betrayal of her past fiancé Stefan Kingsley Mal had to bury herself in work. Eventually some famous photographer discovered her on the street and asked her to take a couple of pictures of her. Life didn't make sense anymore back then, so she had no reason to refuse. As it turned out someone huge in fashion industry got her picture and wanted her. The rest is a career like in a fairytale. Eventually she became actress because of her exotic looks, played in many movies and earned a lot of money for her performances. Nevertheless the closed off, cold business woman felt quite lonely most of the time. She longed for the nights spend in Stefans arms, warm and safe, before his betrayal that left her fearful at night with bad dreams to torment her.

When Mal was just relaxing on the couch her phone rang. Groaning she debated on weather or not she should just let it ring until it stopped or actually taking the call. In the end her curiosity won and Mal reached for the phone.

'Yes?' , she asked annoyed.

'Mal deary, It's me Krissi. I know it's late, but I had to tell you! I cancelled all your appointments for next week, because you my dear are flying to Great Britain! Wohoo! Certainly you heard of the band 'The Black Wings', right? Well they are shooting a music video and you are the female leading role in the video! You are shooting a romance with the lead singer Diaval Ravener. OH MY GOD I'M SOO EXCITED!' , Krissi nearly screamed into the phone. Mal actually held her smartphone at arm lenght from her ear, so she couldn't become deaf.

After waiting for her over excited manager to calm down Mal replied: 'Well, that sounds okay, I suppose. I've never been to Great Britain before, should be interesting. And yes. I heard about the band.'

Krissi didn't bother her much longer after Mals cold response. She knew when her protegee wanted to be left alone.

Her phone clicked off and Mal wondered what the next week would bring. She didn't really like love scenes since the betrayal ten years ago. Mal was afraid of being hurt again, but she had to numb herself. So she went to the liquor cabinet and poured a strong whiskey into her glass. After a few sips everything became easy again. If only for a little while.

Tbc…

Oh and I own nothing. Not even the original concept. Only the way I form it is my own doing


	2. Maybe there's a way

The Black Wings

Chapter 2 -

A/N I want to thank everyone for following, favouriting and reviewing my story. You mean the world to me! Please leave a review and/or suggestions for the following chapters for when Dial and Mal will meet

I don't own Maleficent or 'the Proposal'

Everyone called her a Diva. While lying in her bed and relaxing Maleficent mused that ever since she entered the business she was known as the cold hearted beauty, untouchable for all men. Some people even had the nerve to weave stories about her being a lesbian. Mal didn't even read these gossip magazines anymore. She received the most important news from her manager like the one time, where she asked her if she really had an affair with the photographer she worked with on her last shoot. Things like that became normality for her. Mal was very secretive about her personal life, because well that's why it's called private...nobody should bloody care about her issues. Not like the people outside would understand her pain anyway. For them it were just lines written in a trashy misinformed celebrity magazine. Mal also mostly never attended social events like the Oscars, because first of all she hated all these nasty paparazzies, and secondly she couldn't bear all the people acting like thy were her friends and in the end using every word against her. But just like always people misinterpreted her absence for arrogance.

'She wasn't nominated...that's why she didn't come' , they said.

She didn't give a fuck about some stupid statue that would just catch dusk in her shelf. Nevertheless she had to go outside and do her job. Today it was a commercial spot in L.A. and tomorrow she would fly to London for a Photoshooting for the new single of the band 'The Black Wings'. The beautiful woman was excited to get out of America for once. Mal read a lot in her freetime and Great Britain had always piqued her interest right away. Maybe it was her destiny to visit this country. Maleficent didn't really believe in things like faith, destiny, karma and so on, but sometimes things happen for a reason and they result in something very good. Not often, but sometimes they do. When the beautiful model/actress finally got out of bed to prepare for work she didn't really wear something glamorous. She wasn't the sparkling type of woman. Her style was casual, yet elegant. Today the stunning brown haired woman opted for blue skinny, slightly ripped jeans and a black tank top with her red heels. Mal liked heels. They made her tower above men and women and they were intimidated by her long legs and stunning cheekbones. It wasn't like there weren't many invitations to dates like a romantic dinner, a boat trip or even a weekend in the Hamptons, but Maleficent always refused. Stefans betrayal cut too deep into her heart, so that she sometimes thought she would never be capable of loving or merely dating somebody again.

The commercial shoot went smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary happened. These jobs however tended to be quite tedious sometimes when you have a complicated director. Sometimes you had to shoot a scene 40 times in a row! That would be understandable, if the scene in question wasn't about her walking toward the kitchen sink to fill a glass with water! It was always:

'Cut! Her hair isn't like I need it to be.' , or

'Cut! I don't like the colour of her shoes! Bring new ones!'.

That's exactly the reason why Mal didn't like movie shoots that much. She wondered how the upcoming video shoot for this band would end...

When Mal finally got off set she decided to go to her favourite café to cure her sweet tooth. After a brownie and a blueberry muffin the beauty felt much better, that was in fact, until her phone went of.

'Hello?' , she said annoyed.

There was silence on the other end.

'Hello? Who is there?' , she repeated.

Just when she wanted to hang up a familiar voice spoke up.

'Hey Mal.' , he said.

'What the fuck do you want? How did you get my number?' , the model hissed.

'Oh, don't be a bitch dear. You wouldn't want me to finish off what I started now would you?' , he threatened.

Her stomach dropped. It's been 10 years. She hadn't heard from him in ten years and he's calling now? Just when she was slowly starting to feel comfortable with herself again and rebuild her life? Maleficent felt like fainting but refrained herself.

'Stefan if you think that you can intimidate me, then you're dead wrong! I'm not the frightened girl you used to know. Now fuck off! Never call again unless you want me to call the police!' , Mal replied in a low voice trying to sound strong, but crumbling on the inside.

The next thing that happened really surprised her.

'Fine! You'll see what happens. Sooner or later' , and the line went silent.

The actress sat there completely shocked for a moment until she jumped up, left the café and went home. Once the door to her apartment clicked shut she called Krissi. Though she was a pain in the ass, Mal could always rely on her.

'Hey, Mal! What's up? How was your commercial sh-'

'He's back!' , Mal interrupted.

'I BEG your pardon?' , her manager asked flabbergasted.

'Stefan. Kingsley. Is. Back! He – he just called me and kind of threatened to finish me off this time! Krissi, I'm, I'm so afraid...I don't know what to do! He has my number so he will find out where I life! I – I -' , Maleficent sobbed.

'Calm down sweety. You can stay here for the night if you want to. I don't want you to be all alone in that big apartment... Mal, what if we fly to Great Britain first thing in the morning? I could get us the earliest flight and then you would be safe for some time. You need to relax honey.' , Krissi replied calmly.

The idea sounded actually pretty good for Mal. So she agreed, packed her bags and ventured for her managers home.

Once she arrived, her friend instantly crushed her in a comforting hug and pulled her into the house.

Mal liked Krissi's house. It was like these homes you find deep in the forests with everything made of wood, which gave it a rustic look. Her manager had a loving, but sometimes crazy husband and they were madly in love, ever since Mal met Krissi. They had also two beautiful children, Aurora and John. Especially the girl loved her 'auntie Mal' and clung to her every time they met. Which unfortunately wasn't very often, because of Mal's tight schedule.

Maleficent smiled and sat on the couch. It was fairly late, so the kids weren't up anymore, much to the beauties dismay.

'Hey babe, I think I'm heading to bed. Oh hello Mal, nice to see you again.' , said Krissis husband Eric.

'Good night darling. Oh and I forgot to tell you, but Mal and I are heading to Great Britain first thing in the morning, so we won't see each other for a while.' , Krissi pouted.

Eric gave her a sad look, but accepted the news regardless. After he went to bed Krissi turned concerned toward Mal.

'C'mon Mal, what's the matter? I know you're usually quiet but that's kind of disturbing right now.' , she joked, but Mal could see the concern in her eyes.

'I feel guilty for keeping you from your family. You and I both know the kids don't like it when you're gone and Eric, well it seems to me like you're his life elixir.' , the brunette replied.

'Oh come on dear, don't be dramatic! You are my best friend and my family understands that.' , she responded.

Maleficent felt flattered that her manager thought of her as her best friend. Krissi suggested to watch a couple of movies and to drink a glass of wine. She always knew how to cheer her up.

So they curled up on the couch and laughed at Sandra Bullock in 'The Proposal'.

'She's a genius! Such a klutz, but a damn good actress!' , cheered Mal.

After the fifth movie they fell asleep with Krissis head on Maleficents stomach.

Mals last thought was that maybe, just maybe with the help of her best friend she could overcome her fears, learn to enjoy life again.


	3. Who do you think you are?

The Black Wings

Chapter 3 -

True to her word Mal and Krissi took the earliest flight to Great Britain. When they arrived Mal was awestruck by the wonderful landscape, she didn't know such a peaceful view. The air seemed a lot fresher, the sun shone brighter and the people smiled a lot more. Yes, Mal decided that Great Britain would be a great adventure. Once the two women got to their five star hotel in the heart of London, they settled into their respective rooms. What they didn't know was that a certain band also resided there...

'Mal dear? I think I'm heading off to the gym, you wanna come with me?', Krissi asked.

Maleficent loved sports, but after a seven hour flight, sport was the last thing on her mind.

'No, I think I'll be resting for a while...migraine you know?', the beauty said rubbing her temples.

'Of course sweety, no problem.', were the last words Mal heard before dozing off to sleep.

'The Black Wings' were having a great jam session in their hotel room with a few ladies for company. Every member of the band was smoking weed and fooling around with a pretty girl and as always, Diaval was singing. They brought their wireless microphone so that really was no problem at all. The black haired man was just in the middle of the chorus for 'Black Angel's kiss', when he heard frantic knocking on their door. Diaval was annoyed. He placed a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and still someone had the audacity to intrude! Furious and with his guitar in tow he went to the door and threw it open. What he saw shocked him beyond believe. There, on the other side stood his 'Black Angel', the woman that was model, actress and goddess of society. The woman that made straight girls turn gay, made time stand still...long story short. Maleficent Moore stood right in front of him, looking tired and annoyed, but still sexy as hell!

When he realised he had been staring open mouthed Diaval quickly got out of his room and shut the door behind them.

'What the hell are you doing in there? It's rather late and I'm tired and my head hurts and all I want is for you to stop being so damn loud!', the goddess exclaimed furious.

Diavals mouth opened again. He didn't think his angel would be the feisty one.

'Hello? Do you even listen to me?', she waved her hand in front of his face.

'I – I'm sorry, really... I just had a great session with my band buddies, and we were playing some music...I didn't think it would annoy anyone.' , Diaval responded.

'Well it annoys me. Quite a lot actually. So I would welcome it if you would stop that trash you're playing.' , she said icily.

That was enough. No one would call his music trash. Not even a goddess!

'Listen here Mally! You don't get to talk to me like that! You don't know anything about my music, about me! I will not be judged by a stuck up famous bitch, who is so full of herself that she can't even stand other people having fun.', Diaval replied furiously.

Maleficent's expression grew hard like a brick wall and her eyes narrowed: 'So, and who are you to judge and insult me without even knowing more than my name and the size of my boobs?', she responded coldly.

'My name is Diaval Ravener and I happen to be the one you're shooting my music video with for my song in less than 24 hours. I happen to be the lead singer of 'The black Wings'.', the black haired man said equally coldly.

At this Maleficents eyes widened for a second, only to narrow again in the next. She does that a lot, Diaval notices. She seemed to search for words until she finally responded: 'Well, Mr. Ravener, it seems to me like you have to look for another chick to play your lover. Because I am out!'

And with that Mal turned around to leave. Think Diaval, think. He couldn't be beaten by an arrogant woman!

'Well that's fine with me! There are plenty of girls that would cherish the honour of being kissed by me! And you are not even half as beautiful as I wanted you to be.' , he screamed after her. A lie of course. When he first saw her, she knocked the wind out of him.

As Maleficent's figure retreated Diaval could swear he saw her brushing a tear away from her eyes.

Nevertheless he remained stoic. Diaval was a proud man and nothing would get him to apologise easily. He tried to forget his encounter with the most beautiful woman he ever met, who turned out as a big disappointment. When the black haired man entered his hotel room he told his friends that he were no longer in the mood to play, but he'd like the company of the girls. He took two of them into his room and tried to forget the chestnut haired beauty with emerald eyes, but he couldn't shake the sadness off of him.

'How dare he speak to me in this way!' , Mal mumbled to herself once inside her room.

'The audacity of the man! He's so full of himself! Such a fucking, insolent, stupid...' , and then the woman realised that the music had stopped. That meant he saw reason. Suddenly however, Mal could hear loud moaning from the other room. It sounded like the infuriating man together with...two women! He was such a whore!

Just then Maleficent wished he would start playing and singing again, instead of...this. When there was a knock on her door she went to get it, only to find her manager sweating and smiling in front of her.

'Hey darling, you feeling better?' , she asked cheerfully.

'Yes, somehow. Please come in I need to talk to you.' , Mal replied seriously. Krissi only looked sceptical at her but then entered. Before she could ask what's wrong Mal beat her to it.

'I don't want to do this.' , she said.

'Ehm, Maleficent what do you mean exactly?' , Krissi asked confused.

'This video shoot for this band. I can't do it.' , Mal announced.

The eyes of her manager widened like saucers and maleficent told her friend everything that happened not even 30 minutes ago. When she finished Krissi eyed her frustrated.

'What the hell Maleficent! I mean I cant even leave you alone for an hour and the world is already crumbling.', she exclaimed. Against her will the dark haired beauty chuckled until it evolved into a hearty laugh. Krissi eyed her like she were insane, but you know there are moments, when you can eather laugh or cry. Krissi joined her and soon they were sprawled across Mals bed with tears in their eyes.

Still laughing Krissi said: 'Ok my sweet. Tomorrow I'm gonna call their manager and bail you out of it. That sound good?'

Maleficent smiled warmly and said: 'Wonderful.', before falling asleep with her head on her managers lap. Krissi smiled and stroked her head. Mal had become like a sister to her. Even though they didn't know each other that long they knew practically everything about the other. Krissi knew that Mal had a strong reaction toward this Diaval, and she thought that maybe he would be good for her. Yeah right they insulted each other, but didn't all great love stories start out that way?

The manager was tired of thinking for once and started falling asleep herself.

Meanwhile in the next room

The two chicks Diaval slept with only moments ago lay exhausted in bed and were snoring. The raven haired man heard laughing from the other room. It sounded magical, like a symphony. The laugh belonged to Maleficent, and he wasn't the cause of it. However strange it may seem, Diaval felt jealous, because he wanted to own that laugh. Diaval always got what he wanted nowadays. There were times however when he had to beg and fight for everything.

The musical laughing kept on and was joined by another person, definitely female. The singer felt the urge to go over to her and apologize for his stupidity from earlier, but then he remembered she started the fight. Maleficent fucking Moors was the reason for his irrational behaviour. Usually he never freaked out like that, but this...this WOMAN just made him snap like a twig. The beautiful laugh ended slowly, fading into the dark of the night. And then there was nothing but awkward silence. Diaval wondered what was going on in the room beside his. Feeling the air in the room becoming more and more suffocating he got up and walked toward the living room. Sitting down on the sofa he wondered what tomorrow would bring. Would she really back out of it? Could he somehow make peace with her? But the most important question was...Was Maleficent Moor a lesbian?


End file.
